It's Not Enough
by perfectwolf
Summary: Grissom took a leave of absence. When he finally comes back 5 years later, he learns that the world he once knew and left, had turned upside down. A/U and OCC
1. Prolouge

_"It's not enough to have a dream, unless I'm willing to persue it. It's not enough to know what's right, unless I'm strong enough to do it. It's not enough to learn the truth, unless I also learn to live it, It's not enough to reach for love, unless I care enough to give it."_

He left. She thought he loved her, but he left. He left and didn't come back. She tried to call him, he never answered. She wrote him multiple letters, none of them were replied to. She tried desperately to contact him. She wrote to him whenever she could. He didn't contact her back. She yearned for him to come home, come home so she could tell him one of the most important information she could give. He left before she could tell him. It was supposed to be a leave of absence. He was supposed to come back. But he didn't, and she never got the chance to tell him that she was pregnant. And then, when the child was born, Sara Sidle decided that Grissom did not want her, or his child. The child she wrote to him about almost every day. And it was this decision that allowed her to let him go. It was that decision that allowed her to dry her eyes, and stop the waterfall of tears that had flowed from her eyes after he left. And soon, the sadness was replaced by a new emotion. She was pissed at him. She was very fucking pissed at him. He left without a goodbye. She trusted and gave him her heart, something she did not do often, and he broke it. He left and never returned. Her heart shattered. It broke into so many pieces, she was not sure anybody could put it back together.

A/N A short prolouge to show you guys where I'm headed. Lwt me know what you guys think. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 1

"Sara, you're with Nick and Greg. DB out in Henderson." Catherine said, handing Sara the assignment. After Grissom left, Catherine moved up to the supervisor position.

Sara nodded, gesturing Nick and Greg to follow her.

"I'll drive." She declared as they walked through the lab.

"You always drive. When's it my turn?" asked Greg. He never got to drive to a crime scene when Sara was in the same group. In other words he almost never got to drive.

Sara smiled. "Never."

The three hopped into the car and drove off to their crime scene. The car rides were never quiet.

"So Sara, when's Jake's birthday party?"

"This weekend," she replied. "A bunch of friends of his are going to some huge inflatable, jumping playground. It's pretty neat. You should go Greg, you'd love it."

"You mean we can come?" Greg sounded excited. "Wait, isn't this weekend in two days?"

"Of course. Everyone can go. And yes, it's in two days, sorry for the short notice."

"I'm so in!"

"Alrighty, come on Nicky, don't you want to watch Greg get trampled by a bunch of 6 year olds?"

"Sure, I'll go. I'll ask Cath and War too."

"Thanks. Oh and you don't have to get him anything."

"Uh yah, we do." Greg said, already imagining the giant jump house. Greg was such a kid at heart, no worries and all fun.

When they arrived at the crime scene they all got out their kits and started processing. It was quite an easy process with three people and only one dead body. In no time at all they were all heading back to the lab to get the evidence processed. In a few hours time, they closed the case and were free to head home, so they did. Most of them at least.

Catherine was in her office when the phone rang.

"Willows."

"Catherine?"

"Grissom?"

"Yah, hey so you're the new graveyard supervisor?"

"Well, it's not like you were around to continue the job."

"True. Well, they made a good choice."

"Thanks, so uhh where've you been the last couple of years?"

"Teaching, still. I enjoyed it so much I decided to stay. Didn't you know that?"

"How am I supposed to know that?"

"I sent a letter. Five years ago."

"No you didn't it."

"Yes, I did." Grissom insisted.

"No, you didn't. Unlike you, I do paperwork and I swear I never saw a letter. So why are you calling anyways?"

"I'm coming back." The phone almost dropped.

"Grissom, I've got to go. I'll talk to you later." Catherine hung up and ran out of the lab.

She sped down the roads until she reached her friend's apartment. Over the last 5 years, the two females had become closer. Catherine was there for Sara during her pregnancy and many times after. It formed a bond that neither expected, but didn't want to go away.

"SARA!!!" Catherine yelled, frantically knocking on the wooden door.

The door opened, and Sara was nearly hit by a fist when Catherine failed to stop knocking.

"You're so lucky that Jake can sleep through an earthquake." Sara said with a smile on her face.

"Yah sure, hey, can I come in?"

"Sure…" the door opened wider and Sara stepped aside so Catherine could step through. Catherine made her way to the couch and plopped herself down.

"You're going to want to sit down for this."

"Al….right…" Sara was obviously confused, but sat down across from her blond friend anyways. "So what's so important?"

"Grissom."

A visible change occurred in the taller of the females at the mention of that name. She grew…darker? Angrier? Sadder? Graver? Graver. Sara's composure fell, and it looked like a storm cloud was raging over her head.

"What about Grissom?" Sara said the name Grissom with a voice full of pain. One Catherine hadn't heard for years.

"He's coming back."

Catherine got no reaction. None at all. Sara just sat there, staring into space. The room was silent. Dead silent. Catherine decided to try to pull her friend out of her trance. She didn't get a chance.

"THAT SON OF A BITCH!!!" screamed Sara. Good thing there was a table between the two of them.

"AFTER ALL THESE YEARS, HE THINKS OF COMING BACK NOW!!! AFTER I FINALLY GET OVER HIM HE COMES BACK TO HAUNT ME!!!" The rage continued. Sara was now pacing, something she only did when she was pissed. Catherine thought it would be best if she just let Sara finish.

"HE LEFT ME. LEFT ME WITH ABSOLUTELY NO NOTICE. I LOVED HIM. I GAVE HIM EVERYTHING I HAD TO OFFER, AND HE LEAVES!!! I TRIED TO GET HIM BACK MANY TIMES AND HE NEVER CAME, WHAT MAKES HIM THINK HE SHOULD COME BACK NOW?" She drew in a breath and fell to the couch.

"Why now? After all the pain and tears, why now? What does he want from me now? This is a sick game. A sick, cruel, never ending game." Sara said, much softer. "And I was finally happy. I finally found peace again. Not anymore."

The room turned silent again. A door opened and closed. Small footsteps could be heard down the hallway.

"Mom?" A little brown haired, blue eyed child asked from the entrance of the hallway.

"Sorry honey, everything's fine. Go back to sleep." Sara told her child, giving him a hug before sending him off.

"I guess you were as bad as an earthquake." Catherine tried to lighten the mood.

It didn't work. Sara's mind didn't move from the topic of Grissom the son of a bitch.

"When's he coming back?" she asked, slouching on the couch.

"I don't know, I'll find out for you."

"Thanks. Oh and Jake's party is this weekend."

"I'll be there. Let me know where. And Sara," Catherin said while walking towards the door, "He left you…"

"I know. I just wish he never left."

"You did nothing wrong."

"I didn't go after him. I could have tried harder." Sara whispered as she heard the door close. She wasn't sure she could handle the pain that seemed to come with Grissom. But she knew she would. She always did. And this time, she wasn't alone.

A/N Buckle your seats ladies and gentlemen, for we're about to ride the GSR emotional rollercoaster. Please Review!!!


	3. Chapter 2

"Sara, you're with me on a B and E." Catherine announced, handing everyone else their assignment. They were the first to leave.

"He's coming back Saturday." Catherine told Sara, keeping her eyes on the world.

"This Saturday?"

"Yah, I know it's the same day as..."

"My son's birthday party." My, she thought. Not ours, not his, mine. He is mine.

"That doesn't mean he'll show up. He'll probably need a day to unpack and stuff. In plus, I'm pretty sure nobody will tell him he has a son. They all know how you feel, and we all feel the same." Especially since we all witnessed the hell you went through, Catherine added to herself.

She wasn't sure what Grissom was expecting when he got back, but it sure wasn't going to be a warm smile and a friendly hug. The whole lab had witnessed what happened when he left and how Sara barely made it through the pregnancy. They all chipped in and helped her out, and in their eyes, Grissom was no better than the ground beneath their feet.

Sara looked relieved to hear this. She was happy to know that she had friends who cared about her. As far as she was concerned, Grissom didn't have a son. The little boy was hers and hers alone. Well, except for his godparents. She was willing to share with them, all of them. Nick, Greg, Warrick, Brass, and Catherine. Yes, it was a lot of people, but he was well loved.

Just like they were the first to leave, the two females were the first to come back, and the first to solve their case. It was a slow day, so Catherine sent Sara home to be prepare for the party the next day. She of all people knew how hard a bunch of kids could be, having gone through it already with Lindsey.

Catherine settled back into her desk, doing the paperwork that Grissom had once hated. And speaking of the devil, the phone rang.

"Willows."

"Hey Catherine."

"Hey." Catherine replied while writing at the same time.

"So you know I'm coming back…home…tomorrow."

"Yah…"

"And I just wanted to be prepared about what's new. Tell me about how things have been."

Grissom wanted to know how things have been. What was she supposed to say? Oh, it's been great. Sara, the woman you claimed to love has only been through hell. The team, including me, things you're an ass. Oh and by the way, you have a son? No, not only would that betray her promise to Sara, but it would have him crawling back to her. That was the last thing Sara needed.

"A lot of things have changed Grissom. Five years is a lot of time." She said instead, being pretty vague.

"I figured as much. How's the team?"

"They're…fine." Catherine replied, finishing up some papers only to find more awaiting her. "Hey hold up for a second, I have another person on the line."

It was a lie. Her real reason was to inform the gang about Grissom and warn them not to tell him anything about Jake. She didn't really have to worry about Judy and them, for they didn't quite know about him. Sara tried to hide the pregnancy, and didn't exactly announce that she had a kid afterwards. The only people that knew were the ones that cared about her the most. For they were the only ones who noticed the symptoms. And they were there to cover for her when she went on "vacation".

Using her cell phone, she mass texted them all the information and then took up the conversation with Grissom again.

"Sorry about that, it was just Lindsey asking if she could go to the mall later today." Catherine said, abandoning the paperwork and twirling the phone cord with her hand instead.

"No problem. Sick of Ecklie yet?"

"Actually, he's much nicer now that he doesn't need to nag about paperwork and worry about politics." Catherine grabbed her phone as it vibrated, indicating she had a new text.

"Really…so uhh…how's…Sara?" Grissom asked quietly, knowing that this would be a touchy subject.

"She's…fine…" Catherine said reading the phone at the same time.

GOTTIT, I'LL TELL THE OTHERS. I'M SURE THEY WON'T GIVE UP ANYTHING. WE ALL KNOW HOW BAD SARA WAS WHEN HE LEFT. HE'S NO RIGHT TO KNOW HE HAS A SON THE WAY HE LEFT HER. Warrick replied.

"That's good…" Grissom said slightly saddened. Catherine caught it.

There was silence at the other end.

"I'll see you soon." Grissom said before hanging up.

It left Catherine to pray nobody let slip of the boy's existence.

On the other side of the country, Grissom frantically dialed again. This time, he called Jim. Somebody her hoped would give him more insight on Sara. He needed to know if she was over him. If she met someone new. If she had a new boyfriend…or husband. He hoped not.

Jim Brass was at his house, lounging around, doing nothing of interest when he received a text from Catherine saying Grissom was coming back and not to let him in on Jake. He then received another text from Warrick, saying about the same thing. Only the one from Warrick also invited him to Jake's birthday the next day. He smiled and closed the phone, when the phone rang.

Hmm seems I'm pretty popular tonight… he thought to himself. Looking at his caller ID, he couldn't believe the eyes. Grissom, it said. Grissom, the man who seemed impossible to reach the last few years, was calling him.

"Where the hell have you been?" Brass demanded right off the back, not bothering to say hello first.

"East coast."

"Why haven't you called, written, hell anything would have been better than nothing."

"I was teaching in a college up in the mountains. No cell reception there. Or internet service. And as for letters, I figured it was best I didn't write when my fist letter was never returned."

"What first letter? And why the fuck would you want to work in the middle of nowhere, untouchable by civilization?"

"The letter I wrote and apparently never appeared. And I thought the place was college. And yes, there was civilization. It's a college remember."

"I pretty damn small one I bet…" Brass muttered. "SO how are you calling now?"

"I'm at the airport. I'm coming back to Vegas."

So he was really coming back. He better not do anything stupid around Sara.

"When you coming in?"

"Tomorrow." Brass almost dropped the phone. Did Sara know?

"How's…Sara?" Grissom asked, tired of the topic not about her.

"She's…fine."

Fine, the same words Catherine used.

"Liar."

A/N Hmm should Brass give Grissom an ass kicking over the phone? Maybe...


	4. Chapter 3

Liar. It was a word people thought constantly. Catherine thought it when Eddie said he wasn't cheating on her. Brass thought it when his wife claimed Ellie was his daughter. And even Greg thought it when Sara said she wasn't interested in a date. Of course, Greg was wrong in the end, but that doesn't change the fact that everyone accuses someone of being liars at least once. But this time it was different. This was Grissom. Grissom, accusing Brass of lying about someone to protect the same person who Grissom hurt. And it was because of this, Brass saw red.

"Grissom, I'm not lying. Sara's fine and do you want to know why? It's because she got over you. You weren't here to hurt her anymore. When you left, it took her months to get over you. And now that she finally is, you come crawling back. Stay away from her Grissom. She doesn't need you anymore. Just leave her alone, or I'll kick your ass again."

Grissom was speechless. It was a blow and Brass knew it. "Again?" was all Grissom could stutter.

"Yes, again. Once for when you left in the first place and again if you don't take my advice and hurt her by not leaving her alone." Brass hung up the phone.

Grissom was such an idiot.

Sara was sleeping when she heard a knock.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." She grumbled, not realizing she was in her room.

She opened the door to find her son.

"Hey you." She said, smiling down at her child.

"Hi mom! I'm back from school!"

"Yeah? Was it fun?" She asked her son, sitting back down on the bed.

"Yes. We played tag." Jake said, crawling into bed with his mother.

"That's cool," Sara said stroking her son's brown hair.

"Mom?"

"Yah baby?"

"What were you mad about the other day?"

"It's…"

"Is it dad?"

"Yes."

"Does he love you?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I'm not sure." Sara told her son, fighting off tears. She never lied to her son before, and she had to stay strong for him too.

"Why did he leave?" Jake asked, knowing his father left, and nothing more. Sara told him the bare minimum when he asked where his father was a few years ago.

"I don't know."

"Are you happy?"

"Yes, I am very happy." Sara said, smiling. She was very happy. She didn't need Grissom anymore. She had her son.

"Do I make you happy?"

"Yes, you make me happy." Sara said, wrapping her arms around her son, before falling back asleep.

Jake lay next to his mom for a while, before getting up. Walking to the living room, he found a guest.

"Hi Uncle Jim." Jake said, sitting down next to Brass on the couch.

"Hey buddy, excited for your birthday party tomorrow?"

"Yah, but it's not my birthday. It's on Monday."

"Well, we'll be celebrating early then, won't we?"

"Yah."

"Hey, how about we go and choose a gift for you. You can choose what you want. I'll leave your mom a note."

Jake nodded happily before disappearing to put on his shoes. Brass wrote the note, so Sara wouldn't freak out when her son was gone. Putting the note on the fridge, where he knew she would find it, Brass locked the door with his spare key.

On the car ride to a store, a brilliant idea struck Brass. After all, Brass absolutely loved pulling Sara's leg. And he knew that she would do anything for her son. So…

"Hey, Jake has Mom ever given you a pet?"

"No…" Jake said, wondering where this was going.

"How would you like a hamster?"

"Hamster?"

"Yah, hamster. How about for your birthday, I'll buy you a hamster."

Jake had to think about the proposition. He weighed the options of new DVD or hamster. Hamster won. But only because Brass insisted that a hamster would be more fun.

With Jake in high hopes for a pet, Brass turned to head towards the pet store. There, Jake pondered over the many hamsters, and Brass flipped out on how much a hamster could cost. But in the end, he decided it would be worth it, just to watch Sara's face when he brought Jake's gift home.

Jake left the store with all smiles. When they came back to the apartment, Brass hid the little animal in the boy's room. He let the boy play with his new friend while he woke Sara up. This was going to be fun.

A/N Hey all, sorry for the delay. I got caught up in the weekend sports. So read, enjoy, and wait for the big BANG. And yes, I'll be getting back to the lovely angst again soon. And don't forget to REVIEW!!! Cause you know you want to :P


	5. Chapter 4

"YOU WHAT?" Sara demanded.

"Got him a hamster. He said he wanted one." Well, it wasn't completely a lie. Jake did want one, after he convinced him a little.

"You're not kidding." It wasn't a question. And leaving her guest, she rushed to her son's room. There, she found a happy almost six year old watching a hamster run in a wheel.

"Look mom, Phil's playing in his wheel." Jake said, not really looking up.

"Yes, I see that." She said to Jake, before turning to relocate Brass.

Finding the guest trying to escape the house before being noticed again, she slapped him…hard… before declaring that, "Revenge is a bitch." Under her breath. Brass ran and left before he could find out exactly how bitchy revenge could be. He knew that if he left he would be safe, for Sara would warm up to…Phil, before he could make it back home.

That night at the lab, Sara could hardly keep a coherent thought. It was her last night of peace before he invaded her life again, and on top of that, she had a party to host. It was a wonder how she made it through the day without losing it. And when she got home, she hardly slept at all. Instead, she made a pot of coffee of and some food. The aroma woke up a sleepy eyed Jake, who was awake within second of realizing that it was the day of his party. After feeding him, Sara took a shower and dressed, only to find a very energetic child waiting, ready to go, by the door.

"Hey, slow down, we still have time." Sara said, laughing as her son pulled her down the stairs of the apartment building.

After picking up the cake, and Uncle Greg, the latter one as a request from Jake to ensure that he went, the three set off to the palace of jump…things. PumpItUp, a kid's dream come true, where they could run around like little animals to all their delight. Greg loved it almost as much as the other kids. The kids laughed and had a great time, while the team laughed at Greg when he was getting his fun sliding down the giant slides and bouncing with the young. Sara took photos to document, and possibly black mail with, the moments, especially the one with Greg wrestling ten kids at a time. It was all fun and games. Jake enjoyed the cake and presents. Nick and Greg argued over who bought Jake the better gift, a chemistry set versus a microscope. But, when the time came to go home, Sara grew grim. The smile on her face turned from genuine to fake, for deep down she knew, that today was the day she would have to face Grissom. She knew very well that he would show up at the lab that night, and worse, might even work with them.

"Mom, can I watch Up when I get home?" Jake asked, referring to the new DVD he got from Catherine.

"Sure, I'll set it up first thing."

When the two arrived home, Jake raced upstairs with gifts in hand. Greg lagged behind, carrying the cake and the gifts Jake couldn't hold.

"Hey, thanks for helping out afterwards Greg, you didn't have to." Sara said as she opened the door to her apartment for him.

"It was no biggie." Greg replied from behind bags of toys.

"How about you stick around, and I'll just take you to the lab later. You can crash here if you want." Sara offered, seeing as he had no car.

"Sure, thanks. I call the couch." Greg said, dropping the things on the kitchen counter before running to claim his spot on the sofa.

Sara laughed. "Alright, I'm going to set up Jake's movie in my room. I'll be right back."

Sara settled the little, not at all tired boy in her room. She was all together thankful that a movie lasted at least two hours. This would give her time for a cat nap.

"Hey, want to watch a movie?" Sara asked Greg, who looked altogether awake as well.

"Sure, I choose this one." Greg said, already holding up a movie.

"You went through the movies already I see." Sara said, laughing again. "This movie? You want to watch The Ugly Truth?"

"Yah! The chick in it is smokin' HOT!" Greg nodded very enthusiastically.

"If you want…" Sara popped in the DVD before tossing a pillow and blanket on the floor. Settling onto the floor, she fell asleep before the movie could start.

When Greg's movie finished, he went to check on Jake. Seeing he fell asleep, Greg left to go back and crash on the sofa. He had just laid down when there was a knock on the door. It was soft, but the young CSI could hear it. Getting up, he carefully walked around Sara, careful not to wake her up, and headed to the door. Just as the person began to knock again, Greg answered the door.

"Grissom."

A/N Hey, hope you like the chapter. Please, don't forget to review, it makes my day :P And, yes, Revenge is a bitch.


	6. Chapter 5

There they were. Two men, staring at each other from opposite ends of a door. Grissom looked Greg up and down. Greg, hair tousled, clothes rumpled, looking…not awake, and from his sweats and T-shirt, he could only assume he was sleeping here. Sleeping here, at Sara's apartment, with Sara. Had she moved on?

"Grissom…I can explain…"

"I'm sure you can." Grissom said, before leaving with an angry air around him.

"Shit," Greg ran to Sara to wake her up. "Sara! Sara, wake up!"

Sara rolled over, turning away from Greg, not wanting to wake up.

"Sara, Grissom was here. Now. And I answered the door."

That got her up. She was awake and firing questions within seconds.

"What? Here? Now?" She asked, looking around, "Where is he?"

"Yes, here, no not any more, he left when I answered the door."

"He think I was sleeping with you?"

"I think so…"

"Good, he deserves it. I won't say anything against it. That way I'm not really lying, for I never said anything. Hope he figures Jake's your too. Make him think I moved on." Sara said defiantly, thinking of ways to hurt the man like he had hurt her.

"He doesn't know of Jake."

"But he will, Grissom will find out. I know he will. He'll catch us when I bring him to dinner tonight. Or when Lindsey takes him for the night."

Greg didn't want to argue with Sara about a topic he knew drove her crazy. So he didn't. He just went along with her plan without saying anything. Hell, he figured Grissom deserved this too.

Greg went back to crash on his couch, while Sara made lunch for the little squirt. She reset another movie for him and fell asleep next to him, watching the movie with him. Jake left his mother to sleep as he went to watch Phil. He put the little rodent in a plastic ball and watched him roll across the apartment.

"Sara, what do you thinks going to happen if Grissom comes?" Greg asked, as they headed to the diner.

"I'm not sure. We'll just play it by ear."

The three arrived at the diner, Jake holding Greg and Sara's hand at once. He couldn't decide who's he wanted, so he just went with both. The walk to the table was a quick one. Jake sat next to Lindsey and Sara, as usual. The only thing not usual was the blue eyed man walking to the table.

"Grissom." Sara said, pretending she didn't know he was back. It was not a kind voice, more of a voice that said 'what the hell are you doing here'.

"Gil?" Catherine looked up, totally surprised to see him. "We weren't expecting you to come here."

"I wanted to surprise you guys." Grissom said. He hadn't looked like he aged at all. He was still the awkward, handsome, man Sara fell in love with. But that was a brighter time.

"Here sit down," Nick offered, moving closer to Warrick and Greg to make room. It was only a courtesy. Nick wouldn't have moved if Sara wasn't sitting on the end of the other booth.

Jake momentarily looked up from his tic-tac-toe game with Lindsey to see what the disturbance was. "Who are you?" he asked, looking the stranger.

"My name is Grissom. Who are you?" Grissom questioned, wondering who the little kid was and wondering why he was sitting next to Sara.

"I'm Jake." The boy said, returning to his game.

Grissom glanced at Catherine, asking with his eyes if he was hers. Catherine pretended not to see.

"He's mine." Sara declared with pride, silencing Grissom's eyes. Grissom went from looking confused, to looking utterly bewildered. Sara smiled.

"How old…"

"I turn six on Monday." Jake informed the new man without looking up from his new task of coloring the kids menu.

Six years? I left years ago. 6 years and 4 months actually. He couldn't be his unless…he was a preemie and Sara was pregnant when he left.

"Who is the…"

"No one you know." Sara cut Grissom off. "So where've you been the last 5 years?" Sara asked with ice in her voice.

"It's been six…"

"I know. I rounded."

"I've been teaching…"

He'd been teaching. He left her, the woman he claimed to love, to teach. It broke Sara's heart more. It was a hit to her heart. He didn't really love her at all.

"I'm glad you've been happy. Why are you back?"

"I came back to see you."

"Well, you see me. And now you can go back to the teaching job you _loved_ so much."

"I can't. I got a job here already." he looked smug.

Sara stopped talking. So he wasn't leaving. He was staying. She thought he would leave after torturing her. She was wrong. He wanted to draw out the pain. It was fine; she would fight fire with fire.

"Grissom, why have you really come back?" Warrick asked, his BS meter going off. He left her, now he comes back to her. He prayed Sara didn't believe him, he sure didn't.

"I missed the job. I know I won't be supervising any time soon, but still I wanted to come back to the team and the job. And I came back hoping to pick up life again. Relive what I left. I loved teaching, yes, but I love forensics more."

"There's only a slight problem with that theory Grissom?" Sara put in, not going to give the man an easy time.

"What's that? I'm back, I have my job back, I'm in Vegas, and I bought a townhouse." Grissom asked, completely leaving the Sara factor out on purpose.

"I hate you. I never want you back in my life, and as far as I'm concerned, you're still gone."

A/N Not a very clear chapter, but it will get there. Prepare for a lot of yelling folks, cause it's gonna happen. Read, REVIEW, Comment! I love them!


	7. Chapter 6

He expected her to be mad. He knew that it hurt her when he left. And when he heard that she finally got over him, he figured she finally accepted he wasn't there anymore. But now, he was back. And now, Brass's anger made sense. Sara didn't want him in her life, and the others were on her side. As far as she's concerned, I'm still gone. She was over him completely, she was with Greg. It hurt, and he wasn't sure why he said what he said.

"I loved you, enough to come back." He tried to salvage a relationship that he wasn't sure existed anymore.

"Enough to leave for years." Not much love by Sara's standards.

"At least I didn't cheat. How many men did you sleep with between me and Greg?"

"Cheat? How could I cheat on a man who basically ended the relationship? May I remind you that _you_ left _me_. If that didn't say get out of my life, than what would?"

"I never ended the relationship. I never filed for a divorce."

"Divorce? You guys are _married?" _Catherine interrupted, shocked faces going around the table.

"Yah, small detail. Never acted like a married couple anyways." Sara said, waving her hand silencing any questions that might have popped up in the other's head. "And, no we're not married anymore. I filed for a divorce towards the end of my letters. Apparently, Grissom never got it. I'll have the papers sent to you again."

"So that's it? We're done?"

"Grissom, we were done for a long time now. When you never tried to contact me. When you never came back. When you put a teaching job above me, your 'wife'."

"I tried to contact you, I sent a letter."

"Yes, _a_ letter. Only one. So you know how many I dent trying to reach you? A lot. And they were never answered."

At this point, Sara was rather proud of herself for keeping her temper in check, well for the most part at least. But then, Grissom said the stupidest thing he could ever say, and the cruelest thing he could think of.

"I feel sorry for your son, Sara. Your son has no father, being the child of a mother who cheats on his husband, and a man who doesn't know he even exists. It must be hard being an illegitimate child." He said it meaning to hurt her as much as possible. He came back hoping to regain Sara's love. Be forgiven for leaving. And, knowing that some other man touched, kissed, had sex with, his wife, it sent him into a rage. A rage he didn't control. A rage that sent the only person he ever loved to hate him, and go into a rage also.

"Hey, Greg, take Jake to the car please." Sara said, making sure her son was well out of earshot before she exploded.

"HE IS_ NOT _AND ILLEGITIMATE CHILD. HE IS MY SON. AND HIS FATHER KNOWS VERY WELL HE EXISTS. HIS FATHER WAS A MAN I THOUGHT I LOVED. BUT IT TURNS OUT HIS FATHER WAS AN ASS. NOT ONLY AN ASS, BUT A FUCKING ASS. HE DOESN'T NEED A FATHER. HELL, I DIDN'T. WE GET ALONG JUST FINE. MY LIFE WAS _GREAT _BEFORE YOU CAME BACK. AND THAT'S NOT ABOUT TO CHANGE BECAUSE OF _YOU_. YOU PUT ME THROUGH HELL AFTER YOU LEFT. I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME. BUT YOU NEVER LOVED ME. I WAS YOU SEX TOY THAT YOU USED UNTIL YOU GOT TIRED OF ME. YOU THREW ME AWAY WHEN YOU GOT BORED AND WENT TO GO TEACH. AND NOW YOU EXPECT ME TO FORGIVE EVERYTHING YOU'VE DOWN, ALL THE TEARS AND HELL I FACED WHEN YOU LEFT? NOT A CHANCE. THIS IS YOUR OWN FAULT. _YOU_ LEFT ME. _YOU _NEVER BOTHERED TO TELL ME YOU WERE GOING, LET ALONE WHERE. IF I WAS THAT IMPORTANT TO YOU, YOU WOULD HAVE AT LEAST TOLD ME. HELL, IF YOU LOVED ME LIKE YOU _CLAIM_, YOU'D LEAVE ME AND JAKE ALONE. GO BACK TO YOUR PRECIOUS MOUNTAIN, AND NEVER RETURN. I HATE YOU GRISSOM. I TRUSTED YOU AND YOU BETRAYED ME IN MORE WAYS THAN YOU COULD IMAGINE." Sara screamed, despite the people watching her. She started to walk away when she heard a voice.

"Go back to Greg." Grissom sneered, still fighting fire with fire.

Sara turned. She quickly walked back to the table. With one quick motion, that nobody expected, she swung. He punched him as hard as she could and hit him in the jaw. She knew she did nothing more than bruise him, but it felt great.

"I will." Sara told Grissom, before walking out to reunite with her son.

She had finally learned the truth. The ugly truth. He left her to teach. She was nothing more than a body to him. She had finally learned the truth to why he left. But now, she wasn't sure she was strong enough to live through the hell she was sure he would put her through. And though neither acknowledged it, they both knew they would get nowhere with the fighting. Because, when you fought fire with fire, all you got was a bigger fire. But a big fire lasted a long time, and neither of the two was ready to back down. So it looked to the spectators that were friends, that this fire was going to last forever.

A/N hmmm how to make this more angsty??? , you got your wish. Please don't forget to review. And yes, I added the punch just for you, because it seemed like such a great idea.


	8. Chapter 7

On the seemingly endless drive to Catherine's, Sara spent a majority of the car ride without uttering a word. Once the two got to their fellow coworker's home, they had to wait for them to return from the diner. Sara had to drop Jake off with Lindsey before heading to the lab, where the fire would continue. Sara looked at the backseat, making sure Jake was asleep before saying, "Hey, Greg, I'm sorry I brought you in this mess."

"It's not a problem Sara. He deserves it."

"I know, but I don't want him going after you because the ass thinks I'm with you. If he gives you a hard time, let me know and I'll deal with them."

"Sara…" Greg was cut off by a car pulling up to the drive way.

"Hey, I can take him." Lindsey said from the window of Sara's car.

"Thanks. He's asleep so you should have it easy tonight."

Lindsey smiled before taking the child inside. After saying good bye, Sara, Greg, and now Catherine headed to the lab.

"So anyways Greg, if he asks, tell him that Jake is none of his business and that the father was a real fucking pain in the ass. That should shut him up. It's not a lie either; he is a pain in my ass." Sara continued to ramble. She rambled when she was nervous, and yes she was very nervous. She hoped Grissom wouldn't guess about Jake, and that he would leave her in peace.

"Sara, its fine. In fact if you really want Grissom to think that you've been sleeping around these last couple of years, I'm sure Warrick and Nick will help you out." Greg said, jokingly. Sara laughed, Catherine laughed harder.

"Grissom's such an idiot. He's the stupidest smart guy I ever knew. He knows the hours, when the hell would you have time to go bed hopping." Catherine said, hoping to keep Sara off the fact that Grissom would be working with them now.

"Well, you don't know that Catherine." Greg said, with a mischievous grin stuck on his face.

Sara laughed even harder. "Greg, the woman would have to be beyond drunk."

"Nah uh. And I was kidding in the first place." Greg said looking slightly crestfallen.

"Aww it's okay Greggo. I have a single friend if you want." Catherine teased.

"Really?"

"Yah, she's pretty. A brunette with brown eyes. Tall, and totally you're type."

"Can you set me up?"

Sara had a bad feeling about this.

"Yah, how do you feel about now?"

"Now?"

"Yup, she's sitting next to you."

Yup, Sara totally knew this was going to happen. "Sorry Greg, but I'm taken."

"By who?" Both passengers asked at the same time.

"He's sweet, with blue eyes. Though he can prove to be stubborn."

Both the others knew better than to guess Grissom. It was Greg who guessed correctly.

"Jake? I'm beaten by a 5 year old?"

"Yup. He takes up most of my time, and he's the only man for me."

"Not even a man yet." Greg muttered under his breath, just loud enough for both women to hear him.

"I heard that," Sara said in a fake angry tone and slapped him somewhat lightly.

"Hey, that hurt." Greg whined as they pulled into the lab.

"Aw, tough it out Greg. Be a man." Catherine said, hitting his other shoulder.

As the three walked into the lab, Greg still complaining about his shoulders, they met up with Nick and Warrick. They both looked as if they had something to tell, but didn't want to be the one to spill it.

"Guy, tell. No.?" Catherine demanded, using her power of authority to make the guys talk. And adding the now when neither complied.

"Uh, well Grissom…" Nick shuffled his feet while he talked.

"Grissom what?"

"." He said quietly, hoping Sara wouldn't hear.

He wasn't quiet enough.

"HE DID WHAT?" Sara screamed, grabbing Nick by the shoulders and looking directly into his eyes.

"He uh…apparently…took Jake's straw from the diner and ran a DNA test on it."

"That son of a bitch. He won't leave me alone will he? Well his life just turned in to hell. He can mess with me, he can mess with my pride, but he will NEVER mess with MY son."

Nick's attention was no longer on Sara, but at something just beyond her shoulders. Sara caught this and spun around, dropping Nick and looking like a ticked of tiger.

"Sara, I believe you owe me an explanation." Grissom said, not moving his cold, blue eyes from the brown ones. There was going to be a war, and the others took cover before they were caught in the middle of the fire.

A/N Hey guys, sorry this took so long to get up. The last couple days have been crazy. Hope you enjoy this chapter, and I hope you guys agree with me in saying that Grissom needs a little help in the love department. Please, don't forget to review, becuase i LOVE hearing what you guys have to say. Sorry for the delay. perfectwolf


	9. Chapter 8

"And I don't." Sara replied with the same angrily calm tone.

"Well would you like to explain how we have a son?"

"Like every other person in the world. We got together, had sex, and then _I _had a son. Being a scientist I think you'd be able to figure that one out Grissom."

The word 'sex' got the attention of a lot of people around them, especially the gossip mongrels.

"I meant how you failed to tell me that we had one."

"_We _don't. _I _do. He's not your son Grissom."

"I ran a DNA test."

"Without my permission might I add. What happened to not using the lab for personal uses?"

"Sara, the DNA says he's my son." Grissom completely ignored the comment that proved him to be a hypocrite.

"Biologically, yes, he is your son Grissom. But seeing as we're I'm filing the divorce and that you didn't even know he existed until recently, he's not yours by any other means."

"I would have come back if I knew." Grissom insisted, meaning every word he said, just failing to convince Sara.

"I'm sure you would have." Sara turned to leave, only to feel his strong grasp take hold of her wrist.

"Sara, I'm not going to sign the papers."

"Why not?" She demanded, pretty tired of this talk and the stares that hadn't moved from her and Grissom.

_Because I still love you._ "Because I want to be a part of my son's life."

"You have no son, and my son has no father." Sara yanked her arm free and left with Nick flanking her side.

_Why isn't Greg going with her? _Grissom asked himself as Sara left. He found it fishy, but shook it off in his shock and confusion about Sara's actions and words.

The team filed after Sara and the crowd dispersed. Grissom was left the only man standing in the halls.

"Sara, when are you going to tell him that you and Greg aren't seeing each other?"

"Actually, when he comes to you with all his questions, will you do me a favor and tell him?"

"Uh…sure…why?"

"I think it would be better if it was told without the two of us going off again."

"Oh, okay."

"Until then, come on honey." Sara said, grabbing Greg under the arm leaning in to him, and looking like she did this all the time. Greg smiled and looked as if he was totally enjoying the moment, which was because he was. Grissom stood in the background and fumed.

"Alright, Sara and Nick you got a 419 down on the strip. Have fun."

"Warrick, B and E in Summerlin."

"Grissom, god this feels weird giving you orders, you're with Greg and Me on a double homicide. Ready, let's go boys." Catherine started to leave before looking at Sara and telling her with her eyes that she would make sure Grissom didn't maul Greg.

On the way to the double, Grissom sat in the passenger seat, safely away from Greg.

"Grissom, you know that Sara would fall apart if you took her to court. Just sign the papers. Please, if not for you, for her." Greg said, breaking the silence and putting an end the thing nagging at the back of his mind.

Grissom failed to respond. He was too far away in his own little far away land. Catherine looked nervously at the two men, but didn't say a word. She would break the news to Grissom where he wouldn't be able to nail Greg at the news.

They arrived at the scene with the silence still going on. The three split the area of the house up and the day continued in the silence. As Catherine made her way to the front of the house, she could hear an argument.

"You've put her through enough shit already, just sign the damn papers." Greg asserted without yelling.

"What do you care Greg?" Grissom asked, trying to get Greg to admit to being with Sara.

"I care about her, more than you ever did."

"I _loved_ her."

"Loved her enough to leave."

"What do you know Greg? You don't know anything."

"I know enough to know that you've been an ass to her since you came back. Look Grissom, you left her. Why the hell would you think she would accept you with open arms?"

"Because I missed her and came back."

"It's not enough. She's finally moved on, leave her alone."

"With you." It wasn't a question. It was an accusation.

Greg opened his mouth to say something. Catherine decided to intervene.

"Grissom."

"Catherine?"

"Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure…"

Catherine looked at Greg and he nodded before leaving the room and Catherine and Grissom by themselves.

"Grissom, Greg isn't with Sara."

"What?" Grissom looked dumbfounded.

"Greg… Is…Not…With…Sara…" Catherine said a little slower.

"But…I saw, she said, it looked like…" Grissom started to talk a mile a minute.

"Greg did Sara a favor and bunked at her house for the night. You assumed, and turned to an ass."

"I didn't know."

"I guessed that on my own."

"How can I make it up to her?" Grissom asked, seeking love advice like he used to.

"I doubt she'd accept apologies now." Catherine said, not exactly being helpful. She still sided with Sara and wasn't about to ruin her friend's trust that quickly.

"I know that. I just want to gain her trust back." Grissom said, not being able to look Catherine in the eye.

"Stop being an ass." Catherine turned to leave. "And Grissom, you have a long ways to go if you want Sara's trust back."

Six years worth. And in all honesty, Catherine wasn't sure Grissom would succeed.

A/N It's late, I know sorry. I had a late practice. Hope you enjoy, and don't forget to hit the little button on the bottome of the page that says the words 'review' on it!!! :P


	10. Chapter 9

After shift, and after Sara picked up her son, she arrived to the apartment to see flowers on her doorstep. She picked them up and read the card while entering the apartment at the same time.

_Sara, _

_It is time we get passed the arguing. I'm coming by later to talk, and this time I mean talk, not yell and yell, but to end the war that I have started. I'm sorry. Please, give me a chance._

_Yours only,_

_Grissom_

Sara placed the flowers in water and turned on the T.V. for her son. Together, they watched some mindless cartoons before Grissom came and Jake had to go to school. Sara left to start breakfast when the knock came. Taking in multiple deep breaths, she made sure Jake was occupied and she wasn't going to kill the man before she opened the door.

"Hey." She said, trying to keep in a calm state. "Come on in."

Leading her ex…lover inside the apartment she knew he had memorized the layout to, she offered him a place to sit. She gave up on cooking something, and turned to prepare cereal for her favorite boy, when she noticed Grissom was talking to him. Curious, she stood silent and unnoticed during the conversation.

"You're the man from dinner." Jake said, studying his face.

"Yes, I am. My name is Grissom."

"Grissom." The boy repeated, staring into the man's eyes. "You have the same eyes as me."

"That's because I'm your father." Grissom said to Sara's horror.

"I don't have a dad."

"Yes you do, everyone does."

"Mom didn't. She says a dad is someone who cares for them and loves them. My dad left her and me. He didn't love us." Jake told the man who claimed to be his father. There wasn't a tear in his eye, and that was because Sara had been through this with him and Jake and her got along fine without a father in their lives.

"Jake, time to eat." Sara said from behind the couch, turning her back to a gaping Grissom.

Sara ignored Grissom's presence until Jake was out of the house and off to the bus stop that was right outside the apartment complex. After kissing her son goodbye and closing the door, she turned to the man whom she considered a traitor.

"Talk" she ordered, no wasting anytime.

"Sara, I came to apologize. I thought you were with Greg, and when you said that Jake was the son of a man I didn't know, I thought…"

"You thought I slept around after you left. Threw you away, and had a blast while you were gone. No, that's what you did to me."

"No Sara, I didn't. I have a confession…"

The room was silent while Grissom gathered his courage to tell Sara the truth, Sara waited, not moving from her place in front of him.

"I didn't leave to get away from you. Sara, you have to believe me, I love you. But I left because I was going downhill. I needed to escape for awhile. And I needed to go alone for a little bit, and then when I was ready for you to join me. I sent you a letter, trying to explain everything six months in. And when you never replied, I figured you didn't want me."

"Grissom, I did. I sent many letters begging you to come back. I sent multiple letters to you, not just one. I never even got your first letter. It's not enough Grissom. It's not enough to send only on ray of hope."

"Sara, please, you have to understand. I left to escape going insane. I wanted you to join me too, and when you never replied to the letter, I stayed. I stayed because when I thought about you not wanting me and moving on, I went back to rolling downhill."

"And you'll keep rolling. It took me a long time to get over you. You broke my heart, and my trust, and I've finally moved on. Why come back after all these years Grissom, why now?"

"I missed you. Even though I thought you had forgotten about me, I never could forget you. I came back so I could at least work with you, if not have you."

"You got your wish, you're working with me."

"Sara, if you would, I would like you to move back in with me…"

"No. Jake and I are happy here."

"Sara, please. I love you."

"It's not enough to reach for love unless you care enough to give it."

This statement left Grissom confused. He was willing to love, so what did she mean by that?

"Grissom, love's a two way street. And you may have half of it, but not the other half."

"Sara, please, give me a chance. If not for me, then for your son."

"My son?"

"Your son. You may have made it without a real father, but you always wanted one. I know it. And now you have one. You have Brass, and you need him. You need him more than your realize. Give me the chance to do the same to my son. Please."

He was right. Brass had been there for her in more ways than she could count. And in all truthfulness, she knew that without his support, she wouldn't have made it the first few months of her pregnancy. She had to wait years to finally find a father. Her son had one, an ass of one of course, but still, he wasn't too bad and he was willing to love. Love. Something her real father never gave her.

"You win."

"You'll come back?"

"No. But…I'll let Jake spend some time with you."

It was a step forward, and for that, Grissom was happy. He accepted that, knowing not to push further. At least, not yet.

"Thank you. And Sara?"

She looked up, acknowledging that she heard him.

"I love you. I really do. I'll prove it to you, just give me a chance."

As the door closed, Sara lay on the couch, face buried into a pillow.

"I know, and that's what I'm afraid of." She whispered through tears.

Grissom. The man who broke her heart. And the man she could love over and over again, no matter what the hell he put her through. And it was because of him her heart shattered in the first place. And she of all people knew that the heart is the only broken instrument that works*. And sometimes, it's the broken heart that makes the decisions for us. Because even though it's broken, it still beats, and it still controls everything in our body, physical and emotional, internal and external.

*T.E. Kalen's quote

A/N Don't forget to review! And yes, I love quotes.


	11. Chapter 10

Days passed, and yet they seemed to mush together into one very long day. Sara barely distinguished between Monday and Thursday, Tuesday and Friday. It was only when it turned into Saturday, did she actually know what day it was. She knew this day, and dreaded it. It was the day Jake went to spend time with Grissom. The two were going to the zoo together, and even though it was only a few hours, giving her son to the man who broke her to many pieces hurt her. She only hoped that Jake was treated better than she was.

There was a knock on the door, and Sara knew it was time. She opened the door, said by to Jake, and closed it all within five seconds. The less she saw of Grissom, the better. He may be the…father… of her son, but she still didn't trust him. His story sounded honest, but she had at least tried to get to him. Yes, she could have tried harder, but one letter? It's not enough. If her really did love her, he would have tried to get her.

"Grissom, what are those?" Jake asked, pointing a finger to an animal that looked…strange.

"It's called a platypus, it looks funny doesn't it?"

"Yup." Jake nodded and walked at the same time.

"Jake, why do you call me Grissom?"

"It's what mom calls you. And it's your name."

"Most kids call their fathers 'Dad' though, right?" Grissom asked, trying to put the word Dad in Jake's head.

"I guess so."

"How come you don't call me that?"

"You're not my father, I don't have one. Besides, you're Grissom."

"Sure, alright." Grissom decided he would bring the matter up later, maybe ask Sara about it.

As Jake and Grissom walked out of the zoo, snowcones in hand, Grissom couldn't grasp why Sara had agreed. Was it because she was beginning to trust him? Or was it because it was easier than arguing? Always the optimist, Grissom sided towards the first option. Jake, he smiled and looked rather happy.

Sara answered her door before the knock even came. She could hear Jake and Grissom by the door and flung it open.

"Hey, have fun today?" Sara asked, wondering why exactly his lips were blue.

"Yah, Grissom bought me a snowcone." That explained it. Grissom, at least he wasn't calling him 'Dad'.

"Sara can we talk?" Grissom asked bluntly, giving up on finding a smoother way into the apartment.

NO!!! I've had enough of the tears. "Sure, Jake, why don't you go feed Phil."

Sara, predicting there would be some arguing dragged Grissom to her bedroom which doubled as her office. Closing the door, she sat on the bed while Grissom stood awkwardly in front of her.

"Sara," Grissom started while looking around at the place where his…wife, slept. "Sara, why did you agree to let me spend time with my son so easily?"

"What? You want a fight? Forget it Grissom, it was easier than arguing with you. In plus, it makes this easier."

"What easier?"

"This," Sara grabbed the pile of papers that was on the nightstand. She handed them to Grissom and braced herself for the explosion she knew would follow.

"A divorce? You're serious about this?"

"Yes, I told you I would file one, and I am." It keeps me away from you; it keeps me from being in more pain.

"I'm not agreeing to this."

"You don't have to. Either sign the damn papers or we see a judge. You choose."

When Grissom didn't respond Sara continued to talk.

"Look, if you think about the son you _love_ so much, it wouldn't be a good experience to go to court. Just sign the papers. You get him on Saturday afternoons."

"Sara, I love you, why don't you believe me?"

"There's no reason to believe you."

"I'm not lying Sara."

"And until you prove it, which I don't think will be anytime soon, sign the papers."

Grissom signed the papers, reluctantly. He knew she was right, that court would not be a good thing to expose a six year old to. He also knew that if he didn't sign the papers, she would no doubt keep her threat and bring him to court. And worse than that, she was right about not trusting him, that there was no reason for her to believe him. He would ask Jim for advice; he always knew what to do.

Sara sighed in relief when he signed the papers. They were divorced, and she had no regrets. Yet. And she still didn't trust him. Not now, and if she could help it, not ever. Sara Sidle trusted very few people, and if they betrayed that trust, there was almost no room for forgiveness.

A/N Hey guys, sorry for the late update, the computer was being stupid and wouldn't let me upload anything. Yup, so anyways, like always, review and if I have time, I'll post another chapter.


	12. Chapter 11

Inside the break room of the lab everyone on shift sat on the couch with a bored look on their face. It was a slow day and all but Nick had no cases, and even he finished his case in a quick manner. Sara occupied her time counting the ceiling tiled, again, and only following the other's conversation enough to know that she wasn't a part of it.

_27, 28,29, 30, Sara, 3…_

Sara heard her name, but it didn't sound like they were addressing her. More like talking about her. Her ears perked up a bit and she halted her counting. Not moving from her position and keeping her eyes on the wall she pretending she wasn't paying attention.

"…not trust you." She heard a female whisper over the snoring of what must be Greg. Must be Catherine.

"But… won't even… not want… house." Sara missed a couple words from who she knew was Grissom over the sound of Nick and Warrick getting up and turning the T.V. on.

"Well, hell yah. You can't just have sex with a woman, marry her, and then leave for…" The T.V turned on, making it impossible for Sara to hear more.

Sara got up from her spot and walked out of the break room. Passing by Grissom and Catherine she heard Grissom.

"If I could just get her to live with me…"

Sara sped up and walked faster out. She pushed the bathroom door opened and stood looking in the mirror.

_Catherine was right. He screwed me, married me, then left. And he'll do it again. I can't do it again. It hurt the first time, and it will just reopen the scar and cut deeper if it happens again. He said he wanted me in the house; he just wants me in his bed. It's not going to happen. _

Sara told herself. She was not going to let the man back in her life. Not just so he can leave again.

Grissom saw Sara leave and head towards the bathroom, but he didn't stop his conversation with Catherine.

"Don't rush her Gil, she doesn't trust you and hell I can't blame her."

"I know…"

"Gil, did you ever find out what happened to the letters?"

"Kinda…"

"Kinda?"

"Yah well, as far as I've heard, they found my letter and most of Sara's letters, but not all."

"And…"

"Mine was at the bottom of the river, along with a dead mail carrier…"

"Dead?"

"That's what I said."

"What about Sara's?"

"Well, they found that an employee who mysteriously disappeared mailed Sara's letters not an unknown address. I just found this out yesterday"

"Gil, I'd watch out, it sounds as if there's somebody after you."

"I know, I have pulled some old favors. I'm working on it. I'll get this person."

"I hope so." Catherine got up and left to go and wake Greg up before Ecklie caught him.

"I hope so too."

Sara went to pick up Jake when her car stopped. Getting out of the car, she looked for the problem.

_Damn, tire blew out._

Sara cursed to herself, knowing that she had to pick Jake up before his school. Walking to the trunk of her car, she opened the trunk trying to locate a spare tire. After moving a few things, she found it wedged between her kit and something of Jake's. Bending over, she reached to pull out the rubber wheel when two hand grabbed hold of her. She immediately panicked and turned to face her assailant.

"Need a hand?" The man said with a boyish grin.

"God Grissom, don't do that."

"Sorry, but I noticed you pulled over and thought I would help."

"Uh huh, and what were you doing over here in the first place?"

"I go this way to go back home…" Grissom spontaneously made up.

"Grissom, you live the other way."

"I like to take the scenic route."

"The scenic route? There's nothing here to see."

"Yah there is."

"And what would that be."

"You."

"Oh…" Sara fell silent as the two changed the tire. Together, the task didn't take long at all. Sara thanked Grissom for his help, but then backed off. She didn't feel too comfortable with him so close to her and seeing as they were nearly touching, they couldn't really get any closer.

"Well, I better get going. Need to pick up my son…"

"Oh yah, sorry. Uh, see you…later?" Grissom asked unsure if he would.

"I…guess…I…will…"

"Alright, see you later then…"

"Yah, you will."

Sara drove off, knowing that his later would be after Jake left for school. Grissom was slowly becoming a part of her life, and she knew she couldn't stop it. They had a son together, they have a job together, and they used to have a life together. And for a person who didn't want a relationship together, Sara had a lot of things together with Grissom anyways.

A/N Hey all, sorry for the late post againg, but I had to finish a report. Hope you guys like, and don't forget to do your favorite thing...ok my favorite thing for you guys to do, REVIEW


	13. Chapter 12

Sara fell didn't mean to fall asleep, but after Jake left on the bus, she crashed on the couch. She was asleep, and didn't notice when a man entered her house. She was asleep, and didn't notice that the man didn't look like the man she was expecting. In fact, she didn't notice the man at all until he had her in a headlock.

"Let me go!" Sara screamed, flailing her arms and legs.

"No, not yet?"

"Not yet?"

"Yes, not yet. I'm going to have a little fun with you first."

Sara's eyes widened in fear of what she could only imagine he was going to do. She fought harder to get free. She then found herself on the floor with the man's knee pinning her to the ground.

"What do you want from me?" she cried, clueless to why she was in this situation in the first place.

"It's not about you, sweetie."

"Don't call me sweetie." Sara said with hatred in her voice, stopping her tears to face that man and say that.

"Sweetie," the man said just to bug her, "It's not about you, it's about your husband."

Husband? It took Sara a little time to realize that he was talking about Grissom. She hadn't connected the two words together in years. Husband and Grissom, she never used the words in the same sentence.

"Grissom."

"That's right. Your hubby sent my brother to jail for a crime he did not do. Lemme tell ya sweetie, he never was the same again."

"And I'm your revenge."

"Damn, you're a smart one. Have you figured out my other role in your life yet?"

"The letters?"

"Damn right."

It hurt. The whole time, this man was messing with the two of them. If it wasn't for him, the long 6 years apart could have only been 6 months. Sara still struggled to be freed, trying to get away from this monster, but the man wouldn't have it. He flipped her over so that she was facing the man's face and held her down by the wrists. She looked straight into her assailant's eyes, and he held her gaze. He lowered his head to her ear and whispered.

"I'm going to fuck you like a bitch deserves. I'm going to make Grissom suffer, by making you suffer."

He stopped there. And it was when he turned around that he came face to face with someone's fist. With a hard swing, and a well placed punch, the man fell on the floor with a broken jaw. Sara heard a few more punches being thrown and maybe a few kicks. She looked up to see the Grissom duct taping the man's mouth shut, with a look of fury she had never seen before. He bound the man to a chair and called Brass. Minutes later Brass arrived, quicker than he had in years.

"You alright Sara?"

"Yah, Grissom got here before he could do anything."

"You're lucky."

"I know."

"Why was he over here in the first place?"

"He said he would stop by and he did."

"Good thing too. Alright, I got to get this sucker to the station. Stay safe."

"You alright?" He asked Sara, still positioned on the couch looking worried now that the problem was solved and the man was being walked to the car.

"Yah, I'm fine."

"I'm sorry. This was all my fault."

"No, it's fine. If you didn't come here…"

"Yah, but he was here in the first place because of me." He was up and pacing now.

"Grissom its fine."

"Think what would have happened if Jake was here…" Grissom kept his speech going. He wasn't stopping and after maybe 30 more seconds Sara was tired of his rant.

"He could have raped you Sara."

"He didn't. Grissom."

"He could have taken you away and tortured you."

"He could of. GRISSOM."

"I'm so so sorry Sara. I can't believe I let this happen."

"It's not your fault. GRISSOM!!!"

Grissom kept talking, oblivious that Sara was even trying to get his attention.

"What if I hadn't come in time?"

"I'm going to remarry you."

"I shouldn't have let you come back here alone…"

"I'm going to strip down in front of you."

"I knew this would happen…"

"I'm going to fuck you and make you come."

"I knew there was the possibility that he would come after you."

Sara trued everything to get his attention. He never stopped talking. It was only when she did the last thing she ever expected to do that he stopped talking. She kissed him. She muffled his voice in a kiss that both were unprepared for.

Sara pulled back to a Grissom with fireworks still displaying a show in his eyes. She smiled and laughed. It worked; he had shut the hell up. And for some reason she wanted to do it again. Kiss him, marry him, and make love to him like they did all those years ago. Because there are some events in life that bind you together and bring a trust to each other that no other can explain. Being saved from a wacko that was about to rape you was one of those events. And though he hadn't realized it yet, he had finally gained Sara's trust. A trust he had longed to gain from the day he came back.

A/N It's about time Grissom did something right if I do say so myself. Please review and if I feel like I didn't fail too badly I'll post the moment we've all been waiting for soon. And no, our story is not quite over yet.


	14. Chapter 13

Grissom stood there awkwardly. His mind was still spinning and he had to grab the couch for support. Sara just laughed. It was the sound of her laugh that brought him back to his senses. He missed that, he missed hearing her laugh.

"Sara…"

Sara just glared at him and dared him to speak again. Grissom failed to read the sign.

"Sara…"

He was muffled by another kiss, not as mind blowing but still enough to shut him up.

"Shush, you talk too much."

"I was just going to say…"

Another kiss.

"I love you."

This brought a more passionate kiss that he was unprepared for. This one wasn't to shut him up, well it was but not as much, yet rather to show him he finally won.

"I love you too." She whispered, only to draw him back into the kiss. Her tongue traced his lips, asking entrance to his mouth. Grissom complied, letting his tongue dance with hers. As suddenly as it started, it stopped.

"Something wrong?" Grissom asked, already missing the feel of her mouth on his.

"Bus."

"Bus?"

"Jake's bus."

Grissom looked out the window and indeed saw a yellow school bus in front of the apartment building. In silent agreement, they both decided that it wouldn't be a good idea to have a child walk in on them.

The door burst open and in walked a happy kid.

"Hi Mom. Hi Grissom."

"Hey sweetie, did you have fun at school today?"

"Yup, I found a butterfly on the window."

"A butterfly?" Grissom interrupted, his entomologist side taking effect.

_Great, more bugs. He's like his father._ Sara silently cursed to herself with the mention of bugs.

"Yup, it was black and orange and…"

"That's a monarch butterfly."

"Really? You know about bugs?"

"Yah I know a few things."

"Can you teach me?"

"Uh…"

"Maybe later, Jake. Why don't you go and feed Phil while Grissom and I talk."

"Alright," the little boy raced off, always happy to play with the gift he got from his uncle.

"He calls me Grissom."

"He doesn't know you as Dad."

"I can change that…right?"

"You changed me."

"Well, if I can make the one and only Sara Sidle trust me again, I'm sure a kid can be easy."

"I wouldn't say that quite yet." Sara said, smiling. "He has his father's stubborn ways."

Checking to make sure Jake was still in his room Grissom leaned in to brush his lips against hers.

"You mean his mother's."

"Okay, maybe a little, but mostly from his father." Sara said before returning his kiss. She only stopped when she heard footsteps in the hallway.

"Can Grissom stay for dinner?"

"If he's free."

"Yah, I got nothing going on. What's on the menu?"

"Whatever the diner serves."

Grissom laughed, knowing that they were going to go to the diner. Smiling he and Jake spent some quality time while Sara picked up.

"So then, ready to go?"

"So early?"

"Yah, after dinner Lindsey takes him. It's when I have time to sleep." She said smirking. She didn't feel like sleeping tonight and by the look in Grissom's eyes, he didn't either.

After a rushed dinner and a quick goodbye and I love you to Jake the couple returned to the apartment within a couple hours.

The two barely made it through the door before they pulled into a kiss that seared the lips of both. Grissom lifted Sara up and carried her to her room. Laying her on the bed his hands were free to roam. He brought them from her cheek to her hair, down her arm, across her stomach to cupping her breast.

Out of breath from lack of air, they pulled apart momentarily, Grissom taking the opportunity to lift Sara's shirt over her head. Undoing her black lace bra, he took his time exploring the body of the woman he loved. His hands traveled down towards the spot Sara craved his touch the most. His thumb ran circles around her clit while he pushed a finger in.

Sara moaned and bucked her hips into his hands as he moved his fingers in and out, adding another when her moans grew louder.

"Grissom…you…in…me…now…" Sara said between gasped, wanting him in her now and not any longer.

Grissom removed his fingers, licking them clean. Slowly he lined his hips with hers and in one hard thrust entered her. Grissom growled at the pleasure he felt from being in her and only came back to his senses when Sara started moving her hips. He thrust into her, slowly at first, trying to make up for the last 6 years.

"Missed you so much." Grissom said as he thrust into her.

"Been…too…long…" Sara bucked her hips in time with his thrusts.

Before another coherent thought could be processed, both came in a hard, earth shattering orgasm. Panting and out of breath, Grissom shifted his weight from Sara and wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you."

"I love you too Grissom."

With that they both fell asleep. In each other's arms and barriers down Sara decided that she liked this. She liked being in the arms of the one man she could never stop thinking of. And she would do it for as long as she could, she would fall asleep in Grissom's arms, just so she could wake up there.

A/N sorry for the delay I would have never guessed how hard it is to right smut. This took me forever and some and it's still below average. So bear with me and hope with me that I can somehow get better. Please review as always, thank you, perfectwolf


	15. Chapter 14

Sara woke up to a weight around her waist. Shifting, she saw Grissom's sleeping face and smiled. She liked this. She liked waking up in his arms, she like waking up and not being alone, and most of all she liked waking up naked from having sex, something she forgot the greatness of. Rolling over, she faced Grissom so that she could take in his features. Yes, she had done this from afar many times, but this was different. He was sleeping now, and it gave him a sort peaceful look that she immediately loved. Tracing her finger along his features, she gently admired the man she craved from the day she met him.

Grissom woke to a finger moving along his jaw line. It was a good way to wake up.

"Morning."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." Sara immidiately threw out an apology.

"I don't mind."

She smiled. He missed that. She smiled and he loved it. He cherished every moment they shared together, after all he did have to make up for lost time. And there was a lot of lost time.

"What time is it?"

"We have time." Sara said, knowing Grissom all too well.

"Good."

"Good?"

"Yes, good. It gives us more time to do this." Grissom leaned in to kiss her, Sara returned it.

"Now, you go take a shower, I'll go make us something to eat." Grissom said, pulling back, driving Sara mad.

Grissom left to kitchen while Sara headed to the shower in a huff. She wanted to go again, and Grissom was not exactly going along with that plan.

In the kitchen, Grissom found the cereal and bowls. Setting them aside, he went to join his lover in the shower, not being able to resist the temptations of Sara in the shower.

Sneaking in behind her, he massaged her back when she didn't hear him enter from the noise of the water. She immediately melted into his hands.

"Knew you'd come."

"I couldn't resist."

"Good."

"Good?" It was his turn to question the word.

"Yes, it gives us more time to do this."

Sara kissed him and wasted no time in stroking his erection. Taking it into her mouth she sucked. She bobbed up and down, while Grissom dug his hands into her wet hair. He lifted her up to meet her face to face.

"I want to be in you."

That was all that was needed. He pinned her to the shower wall while he climaxed right after she did. Washing away the evidence, they finished their shower and went to eat the cereal that Grissom generously made.

"He what?" Catherine almost screamed.

"Shhh, if you keep shouting people will hear you."

"He seriously did that?"

"Yes, he seriously beat the shit out of a guy and then tied him up."

"Grissom, never-show-any-emotion Grissom?"

"Yes."

"And what was this for?" Catherine asked, only finding out about Grissom's actions when she saw Brass escorting the man from his car.

"He…uh…well…he was protecting Sara."

"Finally."

"What?"

"Finally, he finally did something right romantically."

"I thought you weren't on his side."

"Neither were you."

"True."

"Look, every one of us had a good reason to hate Grissom's decision. Hell, I still do, but he just now got his head out of his ass and made a good decision. Whether Sara forgives him or not, it's not my say, I'm just saying it took him long enough."

"Yes, he just made improved on my scale. He went from fucking bastard to ass in one day."

"What was he protecting Sara from?"

"The man…uh…was going to…rape…her."

"RAPE?"

"Yah, Grissom got there just in time. I guess she's lucky the man never got over her."

"She never got over him either. She moved on, but that doesn't mean she doesn't still love him."

"You forgive him then?"

"I do, now. He saved her, earned her trust again, and if Sara Sidle, never-trusts-anyone Sara Sidle, trusts him again, then I do too."

"You do?"

"Yes, the reason we hated him in the first place Jim was because of what he did to Sara. If she forgives him we probably should too."

"I agree. Like I said, he moved up on my scale."

"Your scale?"

"Yah, how people rate in my book."

"What's the highest?"

"Family. You, Sara, you know, you guys fall under that one."

"Grissom?"

"Ass. But that's a huge step because he was in the dumbass position for the longest time."

Catherine laughed before getting up.

"I'll see you later tonight." She said before waving and closing the door.

She forgave him. If Sara could find it in her heart to forgive the man that hurt her most, then she could too. She wasn't affected a ¼ as much as she was in his departure, so she couldn't complain. She hoped the others would lighten up on him too once she explained his actions. The man did indeed have his moments. He had many moments, too many 'Grissom' moments, a few brilliant ones, and even romantic ones. The romantic ones just happened a lot less often, bordering on never. But still, it was about fucking time Grissom got his head out of his ass.

But still it's not enough. It's not enough to have one moment of greatness. You have to prove that the greatness will continue on forever. And to Sara, she was giving Grissom his chance. She was giving him the chance to bring himself back into her life. And Grissom was not going to screw up. No, she would learn to love him again, love him like she used too. He was going to make sure of it.

A/N YAY the computer finally let me log on. It shut me out for a day or so. Please don't forget to review.


	16. Chapter 15

Greg, Nick, and Warrick sat in the break room, playing video games on the one T.V. when Catherine walked in.

"Glad to see some people are having fun."

Nobody looking up from the screen, Nick muttered a "mmhmm."

"I swear the only reason you guys ever come in early is so you can play your games."

Nobody moved. Eyes focused on the game, the guys soon blocked her out so all they really heard was a buzzing sound in the background.

Just like Sara did with Grissom, Catherine started saying the craziest things she could think of to get someone's attention. Although with this case, Catherine had no intentions of following up on her comments.

"Ecklie fucked me."

Nothing.

"I'm going to strip for you guys."

Nothing.

"I'm quitting and going back to my old job."

Nothing.

"I started smoking cocaine."

"Yes!"

"What?"

Greg passed Warrick in points.

"Sara was almost raped a few hours ago."

"WHAT?!?!"

The game went on pause and all the sudden she had three pairs of eyes on her. Well, it turned out the truth was the craziest thing the guys heard, which in turn got their attention.

"Why would you even joke about that?" Nick questioned, anger slowly rising because of the lie Catherine just said.

"I'm not joking. Of all the wild things I said, that was the only truthful thing out of my mouth."

"Is she alright?" Warrick asked, continuing the questioning streak.

"Yah, which is what I was here to tell you guys. Sara was almost raped when Grissom showed up."

"Grissom?"

"Yes Greg, Grissom. He punched the guy and…"

"Whoa, Grissom threw a punch? I didn't even think he was capable of that."

"Yes Warrick, Grissom punched the guy, then tied him up and…"

"He tied him up too? Wow was Grissom…"

"Yes Greg, he tied him up, and yes before you ask I'm pretty sure he's not insane and was sober."

"He drinks?"

"A beer or two every blue moon Nick, back to Sara, she's fine but hey, give Grissom some slack. He did just save her."

"No problem Cath, we'll be good."

"Yah, we'll be on our best behavior." Greg backed Nick up.

"Thanks guys, I knew you would understand."

"So what's that about fucking Ecklie?"

"You heard me?"

"Sorta, I only heard fucking and Ecklie. I'm a CSI, I put the two together."

Catherine wanted to throw something at Greg. Too bad there was nothing within her reach. The fire in her eyes made Greg back up behind Warrick.

"So you heard me, and didn't feel like paying any attention at all."

"Uh…"

Catherine left with a promise to make his life hell. She knew that this would be held over her head and before it could be she was going to take him down.

That night, Catherine reentered the break room with assignments.

"Warrick, you're with Nick on a 419 on the strip. Something about a pissed…never mind you guys will see when you get there."

"Sara, you and Grissom have a 419 at some motel. Two men and a lot of beer."

"Greggo," Catherine smiled an evil grin, "Decomp in the desert."

Greg whined, while Nick laughed. He was going to enjoy this, especially since he was next on the list and Greg was after him. Greg had the next two decomps.

"Sara, I need you to meet me in my office before you leave."

"Sure Catherine." Sara said, not too sure what she wanted. She hadn't hit Ecklie, she hadn't blown up, and as far as she could recall she hadn't done anything wrong.

Sara met Catherine just like she said she would, though the confusion hadn't left her visage yet.

"Sara, are you okay?"

"Ya, I'm fine, why?"

"I uh… know what happened."

"Oh…"

"And what Grissom did."

"Yah, he uh…he saved me."

"You're lucky."

"I know…"

"Look, I told the others, so Grissom is no longer hated. He even moved up on Brass's scale?"

"He did? Finally? What's he at now?"

"You know about his scale?"

"Yah, he told me one night when Grissom was still here. He said he was under the dumbass category."

"Yah, he moved up to ass."

"It sounds like he didn't move too far up." Sara said, smirking.

"I don't quite think he's letting Grissom off the hook for leaving."

"Well he did way he was going to kick Grissom's ass."

"Tell him to watch his back."

"Will do."

"And Catherine?"

"Yah?"

"Thanks."

"Sure no problem…for what?"

"For letting the team know Grissom's not a total ass."

"Like I said, no problem, and Sara, I won't tell anyone about you and Grissom."

Sara retained the deer in the headlights look.

"How did you know?"

"You're wearing a scarf and it's hot as hell outside. I know that trick Sara, I've used it."

Sara walked away with a hurried thanks and a blush on her cheeks.

_Grissom better not screw this up._ Catherine thought as she saw her friend walk out in a mortified manner. She smiled. Her secret would be safe with her, and she was pretty damn sure that Sara had forgiven Grissom. For everything. She had let him back into her life. She did have to give Grissom credit though. He wanted Sara back. He dreamed of it. And he pursued that dream. _He just better not screw this up._ Catherine thought as she turned to finish the paperwork that Grissom once hated.

A/N Sorry. I got back late the last couple of nights and didn't have time to post. Hope you like, and this story is going to come to a close soon. Please, go and hit the green button on the bottom of the page like you know you want to. :P


	17. Chapter 16

Sara came home that night to find a rose on the kitchen counter. A rose with a card next to it. She picked up the card and read it.

_Sara, _

_Meet me where you first met me, here, in Vegas._

Sara followed. She drove out in her car to the hotel she first found Grissom working at. She had taken the time to change into sweats before leaving though. She pulled the car into the parking lot and walked, rose in hand, to the exact spot she saw dummies being thrown off the roof. There she found Grissom, wearing jeans and a shirt. He was looking the other way, as if he too, was recreating the time his life truly started.

"Hey."

"I don't even have to turn around, Sara Sidle."

He turned around slowly, taking his time to look at the woman of his life. He walked over to Sara and kissed her. She kissed him back and complained when he began to pull back.

"Hey, I was enjoying…"

He began to kneel, slowly making his way to one knee as he held her hand in his.

"…that. Grissom…what are you doing?"

"Something I wish I did years ago. Sara, I'm an old man. And for some reason, you still love me. And it's time I said what has been on my mind for the last ten years or so. Sara, will you marry me." Grissom pulled out a ring as he spoke.

"Yes. I love you, Grissom."

"Now?"

"Now? Now what?"

"Will you marry me now?"

"Uh, don't we need…I don't know…like bands and a certificate, and a…"

"Already done."

"Done? You didn't know my answer and you already had it done?" She laughed.

"Yah, well no, I have the stuff, I don't have your signature."

"Let's do it."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Sara sat in the lab break room reading a book she found on the table. The ring on her finger already a part of her. She flipped the pages, completely ignoring the sounds around her. Catherine walked in on the group of friends and was in the middle of assignments when she saw a golden glint.

"Sara you're with Greg and holey shit is that a ring on your finger?"

"Uh…yah, it is."

"An engagement ring? Why are you wearing it?"

"Because I'm married." Sara said nonchalantly, as if it were something she announced every day. Grissom, well he just tried to keep his poker face and not break into a grin.

"You're married?" Catherine asked, not believing this for a moment.

"You had a boyfriend?" Greg interrupted loudly, going into shock.

"When did this even happen?" Warrick asked, figuring it had to be recent seeing that the ring was a new thing.

"Well, uh, in short, yes I'm married, no, I didn't _exactly _date anybody, and this happened about… I don't know a few hours ago."

"Well, who's the lucky man?" Nick asked, wondering if he knew the man.

"Since we're already playing 20 questions, I'll let you guys, the investigators, figure it out." Sara said, figuring she would have a little bit of fun while she was at it. Grissom picked up a magazine from the table to look busy and as if he weren't paying attention.

"Is he someone we know?"

"Yup, you guys all know him."

"Brown eyes?" Warrick asked as if playing Guess Who.

"Nope, blue."

"Good at sex?"

"What kind of question is that Greg? How will that help you figure the guy out?"

"Hey, I was just wondering." Sara chose to ignore the question.

"Has he ever met any of us?"

"All of you."

"Hank?"

"NO GREG!!!"

"Just a wild guess…"

"More like a terrible one." Sara muttered under her breath.

"Is he in law enforcement?"

"Yup."

"Scientist?"

"Yup."

"Grissom?" Catherine said, knowing the guy all along but finally butting in so that she could see the men's faces. They were priceless.

Grissom put down the magazine he had not read at all and went to stand behind his wife.

"Seriously?"

"Yes Nick, see?" Grissom held up his hand so that they could see his ring.

"Ecklie's going to have a field day." Warrick said, looking around to see that the hawk was in the area.

"Ecklie doesn't know. He won't do anything, especially since I have more than a few favors stored up."

"Sweet, now can we get going. Even if he won't bother you, he'll sure as hell bother me Gil." Catherine started rushing as Ecklie came closer.

"Yah, see ya. I'm driving." Sara informed Greg before he could begin whining that he never got to drive.

Nick and Grissom left right behind Sara and Greg and right before Ecklie walked in.

"Catherine, what seems to be the problem?"

"Nothing Ecklie, why?"

"You guys should have left minutes ago."

"Keeping tabs on us? Doesn't he have better things to do?" Warrick whispered to Catherine as he left, which in cause made her smile. It disappeared before Ecklie caught it and she too, left the room to leave the man alone in the break room.

Catherine groaned inwardly as she remembered the comment she made to Greg earlier. Now, every time she saw him all she could think about is those three words. Ecklie. Fucked. Me. They were words that formed images that made her want to vomit. Greg, circling back to the lab to grab a jacket saw her face. He smiled, he could only guess what was going through her mind with Ecklie less than 20 feet away. He smiled wider.

A/N Sorry for the lateness. Please don't forget to Read, Review, and Enjoy. No the stories not over yet, though it's pretty close.


	18. Chapter 17

Jake woke up to two people in the house, something he was not used to.

"Hi Grissom." The boy said as coolly as he could without showing too much shock. He was slowly getting used to him constantly being at home, more specifically the kitchen that he made food that was like no other.

"Hey Jake, Sara's still asleep. I'm going to make breakfast for us while she sleeps."

"Alright, but Grissom…why are you here?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're never here this early in the morning."

"Oh, well, we'll discuss that later."

Jake didn't seem too anxious to find the answer, so Grissom turned to make waffles while the child left to who knows where.

Sara woke to the smell of breakfast. She stretched out and walked to find her husband cooking and her son exercising the hamster in its ball.

"Morning."

"Morning Mom!" Jake greeted, getting up from his spot to give her a hug. "Grissom's here."

"I know. He spent the night."

"Oh…why?" It was not because Jake was trying to be rude, but he was curious, like most young boys are.

"Because we're…married."

"Married?"

"Yah, we're going to live in a home together, and now you have a dad."

"Really?" His eyes got wide. "I do? Can I call Grissom 'dad' now?"

"Yes, and your last name is going to change to Grissom too."

"Grissom…dad's gonna be here forever? Sweet!" Jake sounded rather excited. It was something new. And he could have fun with a dad. Not that he didn't love his mom, but all his friends said that their dads took them to watch sports and took them fishing. This could be fun.

"Glad you're happy." She genuinely was too. What made him happy, made her happy.

Jake returned to Phil and the T.V. while Sara moved the kitchen.

"Hey you."

"Hey."

Sara walked and stood behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I told Jake."

"How did he take it?"

"Good…I think."

"You think?"

"Yah, well he didn't exactly come running in here."

"I noticed."

"I think he's happy."

"Are you happy?"

Sara smiled at this. "Of course I am."

"Then I am too."

She smiled again. He could be so…sweet at times.

"Breakfast is ready." Grissom announced, pulling the food out on a plate and placing it on the table.

"Smells good."

"It must, seeing as Jake's already here and ready for food." Grissom whispered to Sara as their child was already sitting at the table and waiting.

"You got here fast." Grissom directed his talk towards his son.

"The food was ready and I'm _starving_ Dad."

"Dad?"

"Dad."

Jake smiled at his last statement. Sara smiled too. And from now, the family all had the feeling that smiles would become a consistent part of their lives.

A/N Hey all, I know it's short but it's the only way I could think of ending it. Yes, this is the end of this story. And I'm sorry, I meant to make it longer but it got kind of boring. And so, thank you to all my faithful readers and reviewers. And please don't forget to review for this chapter too, so I can see if this was a BUST or a BEST. I will start a new story soon...I just need to know where to start. :P

Perfectwolf


End file.
